Ishaan did 33 jumping jacks in the evening. Jessica did 32 jumping jacks in the morning. How many fewer jumping jacks did Jessica do than Ishaan?
Solution: Find the difference between Ishaan's jumping jacks and Jessica's jumping jacks. The difference is $33 - 32$ jumping jacks. $33 - 32 = 1$.